stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Migrannoche09/Engine Arrivals
I have the engine arrivals, what year was as i watched A History of its Railways. Standard gauge engines Nor'easters (LNER) #Thomas - Arrived in the winter of 1905 when he was built on Sodor as a repilca of the LB&SCR E2 class. #Edward - Arrived in 1907 from the Furness Railway. #Henry - Arrived in 1924 from the London and North Eastern Railway. #Gordon - Arrived in 1923 from the London and North Eastern Railway. #James - Arrived in 1924 from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. #Percy - Arrived in 1934 from the Great Western Railway before being placed into a workshop before the events of Percy. #Toby - Arrived in 1879 from a workshop in Ireland but was bought to the Elsbridge & Knapford Railway (later the London and North Eastern Railway) in 1905. #Eric - Arrived in 1935 from the London and North Eastern Railway. Midis (LMS) #Adam - Arrived in 1885 from the London and South Western Railway. #Donald and Douglas - Arrived in the spring of 1923 from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (but Donald replaces Arthur after his accident). #Reginald - Arrived in 1924 from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway as a repilca of the LMS Patriot Class. #Diesel - Arrived in 1931 from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway as a repilca of a LMS Paxton V1/BR Class 08 hybrid. #Peter - Arrived in 1935 from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. Narrow gauge engines Mid Sodor Railway #Duke - Arrived in 1882 when he was built on Sodor as a repilca of the Ffestiniog Railway Prince. #Atlas - Arrived in 1884 when he was built on Sodor as a repilca of the Decauville Locomotive 0-4-0PT. #Falcon - Arrived in 1904 when he was built on Sodor as a repilca of the Corris/Talyllyn Railway Sir Haydn. #Stuart - Arrived in 1904 when he was built on Sodor as a repilca of the Corris/Talyllyn Railway Edward Thomas. #Andreas - Arrived in 1920 from an Indstrual Railway. #Stanley - Arrived in 1938 from the War Department Light Railways. Skarloey Railway #Skarloey - Arrived in 1884 from a workshop in England. #Rheneas - Arrived in 1884 from a workshop in England. #Ivo Hugh - Arrived in 1910 when he was built on Sodor as a repilca of the Talyllyn Railway Tom Rolt. #Duncan - Arrived in 1928 from a workshop in Scotland Formerly An engine was scrapped on Sodor or was sent back to the Mainland since 1923. #Glynn - Arrived in 1905 and was scrapped in 1923. #LNER Number 3 - Arrived in 1922 from the Great Northern Railway and was scrapped in 1924. #Arthur - Arrived in the winter of 1923 from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway before being scrapped the same year. #LNER Number 6 - Arrived in 1925 from the London and North Eastern Railway and was scrapped in 1934. #Geoffrey - Arrived in 1936 from the London and North Eastern Railway but was sent back to the Mainland in 1939. #Colin - Arrived in 1885 from an Indstrual Railway and was scrapped in 1940. #Lily - Arrived in 1885 from the London and South Western Railway and was scrapped in 1945. Category:Blog posts